


A Very South Side Wedding

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the newest Gallagher half-sister arrives and first learns about the incarcerated thug Mickey Milkovich, she is determined to rejoice him with her new half-brother. Will Caleb get in the way of thing? Will Caleb EVER leave? Does Ian even love Mickey still? And most of all- can she stop Ian from marrying.. Caleb?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Mickey?

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah is a 13 year old character i made up who the Shameless writers could possibly add to the storyline but basically she comes in on the first episode of season 7 after her mom and dad who are never around are killed in a shooting at their firm, she is sent to her other biological family and turns out to be the gallagher’s half-sister, and once she finds out about mickey from debbie she is determined to make ian and mickey rejoice (loosely based of The Hurt Locker Pt 1 and 2 from Glee). The first part takes place 7x03 and the Ian & Caleb proposal is 7x04 Sarah visiting Mickey would be 7x05 while the wedding is 7x06.

7x03: Sarah knocks on Ian’s door. “Hey Ian what’s up?” she asks curiously, ever since she met Ian she has noticed something missing and it's not just his attitude after he takes his meds when he doesn't want to, it's something deeper. “Texting Caleb he wants to see me tomorrow night for something special i guess.” he looked down at his cellphone and back up at Sarah. “So, how are you liking the gallagher household?” He got off the bed and Sarah shuffled her feet on the worn-out rug. “I have never had such a big loving family so it is pretty fucking great, i'm glad i met you guys Ian.” Ian smiled, “I'm glad we met you too just make sure-” She intervened “Not to end up like Sammi, i know i promise i wont.” ever since she had heard the story of their other half-sister Sammi, she was scared that they would not trust her. Though when she asked why Sammi came back with a gun and who tried to kill her Ian would not talk about it, which left Sarah with curiosity. 

“Hey Debbie, Hey Fran.” she smiled at the baby in Debbie’s arms. “Hi Sarah what do you need? Are you ok?” Debbie’s inner mom was showing. “Who tried to kill Sammi?” She said bluntly. Debbie paused knowing it was herself- and Mickey. Could she tell Sarah? Sarah was from the north shore, and after her parents died, she befriended a lot of cops who took care of her after the shooting, would Sarah tell on Debbie for attempted murder? Debbie shook it off and realized that Sarah is no Sammi. “You cannot tell anyone about this because Ian will get upset.” Sarah shook her head. “His name was- Mickey, Mickey Milkovich.” Debbie said reviewing her past. “Who was he? Was he your boyfriend?” Debbie laughed at that question then got serious. “No, he was Ian’s boyfriend.” Sarah looked up thinking about how Mickey could be the thing missing from Ian’s life. “Tell me about Mickey and Ian.” Debbie sighed, “Okay, they met 7 years ago and since then Mickey came out in front of his father at the Alibi, remember that bar that our neighbor Kev owns we showed you yesterday, and Mickey got beat up really fucking badly for telling his dad he is gay and is in a relationship with Ian. It took Mickey like 3 damn years to finally say that and admit that he wanted to be Ian’s boyfriend. Before that, Mickey broke Ian’s heart by marrying Svetlana who is now married to V but anyways, Ian went to the army but then came back after getting kicked out- long story. They were so in love, i was even jealous sometimes secretly of how i wanted a relationship like that.” Debbie looked down at her baby. “Then after Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar, they i guess didn't work or something, i'm not sure, it was going so well until that one day where Ian broke things off with Mickey saying that too much is wrong with himself, and then Sammi came with a gun, tried to shoot Mickey.” Sarah stared at Debbie, eyes glazed over after hearing about their tragic love story. “Where is Mickey?” Debbie looked at Sarah, “He is in the Cook County jail, for 8-15 years because of attempted murder, but the saddest part is Ian told me he got a tattoo on his chest that says Ian Gallagher without one L.” Sarah nodded and headed out the door, determined now to bring the two back together.


	2. Caleb pops the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CALEB POPS DAT QUESTION TO IAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mortifying for any Anti-Caleb people (myself included)

7x04: Ian looked across the room and saw Caleb, he smiled slightly. “Hey sexy.” Caleb said pressing his lips against the redhead. “Hi.” Ian smirked, he still was not used to this whole PDA thing. The waiters sat them down at a table with roses in the middle and nodded to the both of them which Ian found weird. “So how are you liking being a EMT?” Caleb asked to start a conversation. “I am loving it, it's like i finally found what i've always wanted to be.” Ian said smiling. Caleb looked at Ian and went down on one knee. Ian knew what was happening and gazed at Caleb with shock. “Ian Gallagher ever since the day i met you, i just i knew i would love you, we are very different i know and it won't always be easy but i think we can make this work, Ian Gallagher, will you marry me?” He opened the box with a silver wedding ring in it. Everyone was watching and smiling. Ian looked around nervously, is this what Ian wanted? Caleb made him happy but- no, no- he was over mi- Ian tried to clear his head of those thoughts and forced out the word- “Yes.” Everyone around clapped and Caleb kissed Ian long but not hard like Mick- nevermind. 

Ian returned home after Caleb dropped him off still not processing what just happened. “Hey everybody, guess what?” the Gallaghers, Kev, V, Svet, and Sarah looked up at him. “Caleb asked me to marry him… i um, I said ye- i said yes.” Ian spit out the latter of the sentence faster. Everyone got up and hugged Ian, Fiona crying “NO FUCKING WAY MY BABY BROTHER.” Lip smiling, Debbie happy and kissing Frances, V and Svet grinning, Kev and Carl laughing, Liam running around. All was good- except for Sarah, she gave Ian a quick hug then ran upstairs claiming she was tired. She took out her phone and dialed a number. “Hello, this is the Cook County jail what can we do for you?” the operator asked. “I would like to schedule to see a prisoner- Mickey Milkovich tomorrow?” she said. “And what is your relationship to Mr. Milkovich?” the man asked. “Friend.” she spoke into the phone quietly so nobody downstairs could hear, even though over the sounds of champagne bottles popping, it would be hard to hear anything. “Thank you.” Sarah ended the call and looked straight ahead and mischievously said, “It's time to bring two fucking soul mates back together before it's too late.”


	3. Sabbatical from you're Incarceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICKEY IS FREEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is busted out of jail by newly named Sarah Gallagher. When he hears the news of Caleb and Ian, he is devastated. But now is his time to win back his soulmate.

7x05: “When are you two going to have the wedding?” Fiona asked Caleb and Ian at the breakfast table. They stared at eachother for a second “Next week, Ian and I we just wanted to get married as soon as possible.” Fiona and all the Gallaghers stood in awe, “NEXT WEEK?” Sarah shouted, everyone looked at her. “I know its really soon but we hope you all come.” Everyone nodded, “Wouldn't miss it for the world.” Lip said, Debbie, Carl, and Fiona nodded their heads. Sarah looked at the time and headed out the door. “Where are you going?” Ian asked Sarah. “Uh- gotta go to my new friends house to work on her model rocketship.” Ian nodded. “Have fu-” Debbie tried to say before the door slammed. “She really is a Gallagher.” Fiona said. Suddenly the door slams and V and Svetlana run through the door to meet Ian’s fiancee. “Hey Caleb.” V elbows Ian and winks showing him her approval. Svetlana looks at Caleb up and down. “Carrot boy wanted fucking polar opposite of Mickey apparently.” Everyone went quiet. Nobody talks about Mickey anymore, unless Ian is making fun of him to Caleb. Caleb stares at Ian who is shifting around uncomfortably. “Right then, nice talking to you but we have to go meet with the wedding planner.” Ian nods at Caleb’s statement hoping to escape the situation Svetlana put them in. Ian slams the door on the way out and the rooms goes back to its regular Gallagher loudness. “You sure you over this Mickey guy?” Caleb asks Ian as they get into the car. “I promise.” Caleb smiles at Ian. “He was part of the life I don’t live anymore.” Ian mumbles and glances down at his shoes. 

“No attempts to break the glass or anything separating the inmate from you, no attempts to break the inmate out-” Sarah smiled a little at that rule. “-all conversations must be quiet, orderly, and dignified.” Sarah nodded and went into the room where a thick sheet of glass was standing in front of a handsome man with brown hair and bright blue eyes, his face seemed as though the color had been drained. She stared at him for a minute before picking up the phone to talk to him, but he had already picked it up to talk to her.  
“Who the fuck are you?” He asked her confused. She laughed a little bit as his vulgar language that was exactly how Debbie described. “I’m Sarah Law-” Sarah’s last name was Lawrence until she became apart of the Gallagher family. “I’m Sarah Gallagher.” She corrected. Mickey stared at her, “How many fucking Gallaghers are there?” She laughed knowing it was true there were too many of Frank's offspring in the world. “My parents just died in a shooting but it's ok they were kind of assholes, anyway the Gallaghers turned out to be my other biological family and when Debbie told me about you i knew i had to bust you out.” He smiled a little bit after hearing about Debbie. “How the fuck are you gonna get me out of this shithole?” She grinned, “I have friends who happen to be in authority here.” Mickey looked at the brown haired, hazel eyed girl, “Why are you doing this for me?” She sighed wondering how hard Mickey would take the news of Caleb but they needed to intervene that wedding, so she ripped off the bandaid. “Since i have met Ian apart of him has seemed like it is missing, like he is not whole, it's not the meds or the bipolar, It's you.”

Mickey’s eyes glazed over afters hearing the name Ian. Every Time when he changes his clothes or takes a shower, and when he wakes up he sees it tattooed on his chest and the depression fades every last bit of Mickey’s happiness each day. “Listen Mickey, Ian and his boy-” Mickey’s eyes brimmed with tears, he knew what was coming. “Ian and his boyfriend.. Caleb, are getting um, uh” She choked up looking at his heartbroken face. “Fucking spit it out.” She clenched her teeth, “Ian and Caleb are getting married.” Mickey couldn’t hold it in any longer, the tears fell from his eyes. He was not balling but he continued to wipe his eyes to seem less weak. “After everything i have done for that son of a bitch he just disregards me? He doesn’t still love me? He just got over me like that?” Sarah put her hand on the glass, this time Mickey didn’t say take your hand off the glass like he had all those years ago to ian. Instead, he stared at her hand and let one tear roll down his cheek. Finally. Sarah kept her hand on the glass, “We need to make sure they do not get married Mickey, because Ian does not and will never love Caleb as much as he will love you, I can see it, i don’t even need Debbie to have told me about it, when i look at him, he is happy, but he is not in love. 

“I say we get you out of here and then we go crash that lame ass wedding.” He laughed a little bit and sniffed his nose. “Since there is already going to be a wedding who says Caleb has to be the one marrying Ian.” that echoed in Mickey’s head. Never had he imagined 7 years ago that things would be like this. Never. He nodded, “Sounds like a plan kid, how are we gonna get me out of this shit?” She smirked, “I got that covered, see you in 1 hour Mickey, Bye!” He smiled at her and thought of how she reminded him of Ian when he is happy, and Debbie or FIona when they are planning for revenge. 

“Hey kiddo how is your new family?” the Sheriff asked. He helped track down the Gallaghers for Sarah so she would not have to go into foster care. “They are amazing, so loving and kind.” She meant every word. He smiled, “What brings you here to Cook County Jail Sarah?” “Well I’m hoping you can maybe think about releasing someone?” She looked up at him with her doe-eyes. “That is-” he lowered his voice, “that is illegal.” She nodded, “Let me tell you about this particular inmate.” They sat down, she told him about the whole Sammi debacle, Ian and Mickey’s love story, Caleb and Ian, how he only did what he did to protect Ian, and how she needs to get them back together so that her new brother whom she loves can be with his soulmate. After 20 minutes of talking, the Sheriff looked seemingly convinced as his face was covered in pity for Mickey. “Just please, say that he is free to go on behalf of good behavior, i know it's really early in his sentence but any longer in here and he will commit suicide, also we need to crash Ian and Caleb’s wedding so that Mickey and Ian can get married instead.” She looked up at the man. “You promise that he will be good, cause no trouble, no more attempted murders even if it's for protecting the love of his life?” He jokingly said the last part to which Sarah chuckled. “I promise.” He nodded. 

“Mickey Milkovich grabs your things.” a guard shouted at Mickey. He smiled thinking about Sarah, and began to regain hope that his life could be happy again. He took his duffle bag of clothes and stuff and brought it up to the prison guard, “Ok you are free to go from the Sheriff’s orders.” Mickey could not believe it. That girl was amazing. The door opened and Sarah stood outside, there was 13 hours until the wedding and they needed to hatch a great fucking plan.

Sarah called and said she was having a sleepover but would be back in time for the wedding tomorrow, “Are you sure you are cutting it pretty close, as a new Gallagher we all want you to be there for Ian and Caleb's wedding.” Fiona said over the phone. “I will be there, i wouldn't miss it Fiona.” Sarah could hear the sounds of Fiona smiling at her new little sister. “Well i gotta go we are watching Grey’s Anatomy and there's no talking during the McDreamy scenes.” Mickey looked at Sarah with a puzzled look on his face. “Okay, well have fun i will see you tomorrow.” Fiona said. “Bye Fiona.” She ended the call and looked at Mickey. They were sitting in a motel room with two twin beds and a TV with an ad about Viagra playing. “We really gonna do this shit?” Mickey asked her. “Fuck yes we are.” She replied. *Scene ends* Loud snoring awakes Sarah. “MICKEY!” She yells. “WHAT THE FUCK?” He shouts after she slaps him on the arm. “You need to stop snoring so damn loud.” Mickey flips her off showing the Ian Gallagher tattooed on his chest, she stares at it and says, “Get ready Caleb, you have no idea what is coming.”


	4. So you think you can love me and leave me to die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ian's big day! Will Mickey and Sarah crash the wedding successfully? Or will Caleb and Ian live a long (boring) life together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian's big day is finally here. Is he doing the right thing?

7x06: “Big day today, how you feeling?” Fiona said to Ian ruffling his red hair. “Good.” He said. “Good? That's all? Lets hope that Frank won't come to the wedding somehow   
and manage to ruin yours too.” Fiona said remembering her fiasco of a wedding with Sean. Ian laughed and then sighed. “Hey what's wrong?” She asked. “Its nothing- its just that, the first time i ever wanted to get married to someone, or even thought about it, was with.. Mickey.” Ian said instantly regretting mentioning him. Fiona gave him a quick hug, “Your over Mickey now, you love caleb.” Fiona tried to reassure Ian who seemed unconvinced. He shook his head, “You're right, thanks Fi.” He kissed her on the head and headed to get ready for his wedding. Debbie came downstairs with a fussing baby and asked, “Where is Sarah? It's only 4 hours until the wedding.” Fiona nodded looking at her cellphone but trusted that Sarah would come back without having to be reminded. Lip comes downstairs with Carl and Dominique, “Hey Fi, might want to wash your sheets after i found these two tangled up in them.” Fiona frowned at Carl. “Thats fucking disgusting Carl.” He laughed and kissed Dominique on the lips as Debbie faked a gagging sound. V, Kev, and Svetlana came through the door. “Hey is Ian still here or is he at the church setting up?” V asked. “Apparently Ian needed to go get some more shit for the wedding so that's what he's doing.” Debbie answered. “Sarah?” V asked. “At a sleepover she should be home anytime soon.” Fiona said. V and Kev looked at eachother for a brief moment. “Why did you guys look at eachother like that? Do you think she ran off or something?” Fiona asked as Debbie and Lip looked at her nervously. “No, no i just like looking at V’s face.” Kev said as V facepalmed. 

“Rise and shine Mickey,” Sarah said as she opened the curtains to the shitty motel room.”You ready to crash a wedding today?” Mickey slowly got up and for a moment, Sarah could have sworn she saw tears from crying on his pillow, maybe it was drool she couldn't tell, but what she did know is today was the day she would finally do something meaningful for the family who had made her so happy, she would reunite to soul mates and rejoice their undying love. “Ok, so game plan?” Mickey said asking for her to review the plan they had stayed up making last night. “In 5 minutes we leave so we make it right before the wedding starts, i go distract Caleb and the families while you go to Ian’s room and talk to him, then once that works-” Mickey mumbled, “IF that works.” She looked at his ocean deep eyes, “It will, so when that works Ian will be waiting at the altar and i will give you away-” Mickey intervened, “We never fucking agreed to that, i'm not a girl i don't need to be fucking given away.” She looked disappointed, “Oh, ok, then you guys will exchange vows preferably just wing it so it's more romantic.” Mickey rolled his eyes and scoffed still not entirely ok with this, or the fact that Ian was even going to marry some random faggot instead of waiting for him. 

2 hours until the wedding- “Sarah still not here?” Lip asked Fiona. “No.” Fiona scoffed thinking she knew their family was too fucked up for a north shore 13-year-old. They all knew it. “Poor kid didn't need our heavy loads of fuck-ups anyway.” Fiona added. Debbie looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. Carl turned to Dominique and kissed her on the forehead, “This better not end up like you're sisters wedding.” She said recalling the complete disaster of that supposedly “happy” day. “You think Ian really wanted to do this?” Lip whispered to Fiona as Liam shuffled on her lap. She didn't say anything remembering what Ian had said this morning.   
Sarah sat in the car Mickey stole and rolled down the windows. Mickey jokingly asked, “Are you high?” She chuckled and sarcastically nodded. She turned on the radio and her jam came on- Bohemian Rhapsody. “Is this the real life, is this just fantasy, caught in the landslide, no escape frome re-al-it-y.” Sarah sung as she took the cigarette out of Mickey’s mouth (which he yelled at) and used it as a tiny microphone. “Come on Mickey you HAVE to know the words.” He gave in, “OK!” They both sung, “Im just a poor boy, i need no sympathy, because i'm easy come easy go, little high little low, anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me…” Mickey sung, “to meeee.” It was sharp and off pitch completely but Sarah didn't care. They were 10 minutes away from the church.

Ian stood looking at himself in the mirror, contemplating his decisions. He thought to himself, i'm not ready. Yes you are. Whats holding you back ian? Its him. No it's not. I don't care about him he's not apart of my life anymore. I want caleb. He turned away from the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. Debbie and Fiona fixed his tie and gave him a huge hug. “18 minutes till’ showtime.” Lip said opening the door to Ian’s room where Fiona and Debbie sat on the couch critiquing Ian’s aisle walk. “Ok, thanks best man.” Ian said as Lip winked at him. 

Sarah and Mickey pulled up to the church and sat there in the parking lot. Sarah continued singing, “Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger now he's dead.” She noticed the saddened look on Mickey’s face and turned off the radio. “Hey Mick- Mickey.” He looked at her, eyes bloodshot, teeth clenched, fists tightened. “It’s just, last time i saw him told him i was thinking about him, i got this stupid-” Mickey choked up. “Stupid fucking tattoo that just shows how much of a faggot i really am. You know i thought if i fucking got it he'd come fucking running back into my arms.” Sarah felt a tear roll down her cheek. “Guess i was fucking wrong as shit huh?” He laughed with despair. “I loved him. Ya know, i really loved- love him.” Mickey said trying his hardest not to cry. “I know Mickey. That’s why we gotta fucking get in there now, go tell Caleb and his family to fucking leave. Ian is going to realize that YOU.” Mickey looked up at the girl. “You, Mickey Milkovich are the he needs, not boring, uninteresting, stereotypical Caleb.” 

Sarah rushed into the church and made her way to Caleb’s family, “Hi guys i'm sorry but the wedding has been called off, Caleb is too good for Ian,” she whispered, “Ian sells drugs and has been cheating.” She said putting her finger to her mouth. Caleb’s family got up and out of the door saying things like, “I knew it!”, and “Good thing i didn't get a gift.” or “I'm going to fucking kill that Ian kid.” that one scared Sarah a little bit. Next, time to distract the Gallagher family and Caleb who had made there way to Caleb's waiting room to check up on their future brother in-law. Sarah signaled for Mickey to come upstairs into Ian’s room where she pointed. She saw him mouth “I'm gonna wait a second.” She nodded understandably and went into Caleb's waiting room. “Hey.” Everyone turned around and looked at her. “WHERE WERE YOU I THOUGHT YOU RAN OFF YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!” Fiona shouted. “I would never run off, just needed to do something.” She went to hug Fiona, fiona smiled as did Lip, Liam, Carl, Caleb, Debbie, Kev, V, and even Svetlana. “Wait what did you do?” Debbie asked. “You will see.” She looked over at Caleb. “Caleb you might want to leave.” She said bluntly. He looked at her puzzled. “Excuse me?” He asked to see if he heard her right. “Your whole family left they asked me to tell you to go to, Ian called off the wedding.” Everyone went silent and Lip and Fiona looked at each other. “I-I don't understand.” Caleb said puzzled. “I'm sorry Caleb, but you can't be here Ian is extremely depressed and he doesn't want to see your heartbroken face.” Caleb was speechless. “Sell the tux on ebay to get your money back- oh and don't feel too bad Ian is a drug dealer and is cheating on you.” Caleb shouted “FUCK YOU IAN.” and left the building. Ian was listening to music as he read his vows over, so he did not hear. Fiona, Lip, Carl, Debbie, Dominique, V, Kev, Liam, and Svetlana sat there in awe and completely speechless at what had just happened. The officater of the wedding stood downstairs patiently waiting (he's pretty much deaf). “Are all Gallagher weddings this fucked up?” Dominique asked. “Yes.” They all said in unison. 

Mickey finally built up the courage to open the door. “Fuck.” He mumbled as he saw Ian standing in front of the mirror fixing his tux. Ian caught Mickey’s reflection in the mirror. “Mic- Mickey?” Ian said with utter disbelief. “Aye.” Mickey said awkwardly. “Well uh, your groom to be left the building right now with his family.” Mickey said bluntly. Ian still couldn't speak. Mickey said with tears lining up his eyes, “Let me talk, your sister Sarah, she got the Sheriff of the jail to let me go really early for good behavior, and the we stayed at a motel last night and- fuck it Ian.” Ian looked at the man he had tried to push out of his memory, the man he did not deserve, the man he loved, the man he loves. “Ian i think about you everyday, i got a stupid fucking tattoo with your name on it, i came out for you, i would do anything for you, I want to marry you-” Ian's eyes were mesmerized by Mickey. “I want to marry you because I love you.” That was it. That was all Ian needed. Ian knew he didn't deserve Mickey. Not after how he left things. But he could never stop loving Mickey. No matter how hard he tried. “Remember how you tried to stop me from marrying Svetlana.” Mickey laughed as Ian smiled at that. “Ian she divorced me so she could marry Veronica or some shit.” Ian realized what Mickey was trying to say but before he could say it Ian shot up. “Yes. Fucking yes. I missed you so fucking much Mickey. I love you” Mickey pressed his lips against Ian’s, the lips Ian had been longing to kiss, the ones Ian pictured when he kissed caleb. The kiss was long and- hard. Just how Ian likes it. Mickey pushed back, “You are going to go downstairs at the altar, your family will be there. They don't know about this but Ian you have to keep this a secret until i walk down ok? Pretend like you think i'm gonna be caleb.” Ian nodded and grabbed Mickey again for a kiss. Mickey smiled, “I'll see you soon firecrotch.” There it was. Mickey saw Ian cry. He hugged him. Kissed him on the forehead and proceeded downstairs.

Ian stood at the altar, Sarah had told everyone to just sit there and not say anything.   
“It worked Mickey it worked.” Sarah said patting him on the back. “No it didnt.” Mickey said. She looked at him confused. “I don't have anyone to give me away..” He said as he looked down at her smiling. “Can i play Bohemian Rhapsody?” She asked. “Fuck yes.” Mickey replied. Sarah opened the door as the lyrics So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye? Played down the aisle from her cellphone. Everyone was puzzled. Suddenly Mickey came out, and when i say this i mean this: Every.ones.jaws.dropped.on.the.damn.floor.   
Mickey smiled at Svetlana who shouted “Carrot boy rub dicks with shitty husband again!” to which got a few laughs from the people who were not still speechless. Fiona’s jaw dropped so low Liam tried to close her mouth. Everyone started clapping as Ian laughed with tears of joy. Mickey got to the alatar. “We’re all here today to celebrate the relationship of Ian Gallagher and C-” Ian whispered to the officiator. “And Mickey Milkovich and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another.” “Ian Gallagher and Mickey MIlkovich, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today.” Ian looked at Mickey, “Mickey Milkovich, I don't know what i was thinking. Caleb is not the love of my life. You are. From the first time i came into your room with a tire iron i just knew that you were the one. I have loved you, and man have i lost you. With my bipolar i just- i didn't want the love of my life to be stuck with someone who just loses it. I wanted you to be happy. I thought you being in prison would at least mean you didn't have to worry about taking care of me or worrying what i will do next. Mickey i love you more than anything is this crazy fucked up world. And it took me losing you, to realize how much i loved you.” by this time everyone was crying, including Mickey. It was Mickey's turn now. He inhaled and looked at Sarah who was nodding her head. Wing it that's more romantic echoed in his head. “Ok so for the last months i have never felt shittier before. It's not because of prison, or because of the shit food. Its because you weren't there. It wasn't until Sarah got me out jail-” Everyone turned around and looked at Sarah and just smiled knowing one thing: she is no Sammi. “It wasn't until Sarah got me out of jail that i realized how much i had missed you. It overwhelmed me. I couldn't breath last night thinking about you marrying some other guy Ian. I just fucking need you. I fucking love you and i know i'm no good-” Ian shook his head to signal that was not true. “But i know one thing i am good at, this is going to sound fucking cheesy but loving you.” Fiona was a puddle of tears now. “Now that you're back in my life Ian i don't ever want to be without you again. It took me a long time to tell you i love you but i do and i don't want you to ever feel like i don't. Ian i just i'm not good at this shit but i-” Ian was crying now and hadn't even realized he was too “I can't live without you.” Sarah was on the floor crying, Fiona and Debbie were hugging and balling, Kev and V were in eachothers arms, Kev smiling and V with tears in her eyes, Carl and Dominique kissing, Lip smiling, and Svetlana who surprisingly couldn't be prouder of Mickey.   
“Ian Gallagher do you take Mickey Milkovich to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”  
Ian slipped on the ring- “Fuck yeah I do.”  
“Mickey Milkovich do you take Ian Gallagher to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”  
Mickey put the ring on his finger with a tattooed K on it- “Fuck yes.”  
“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss one another.”   
The kiss of the century. It was not only long and hard, but full. It was full of love. Of hope. Of- Happiness. Everybody Clapped as Mickey pulled away and looked at Sarah who smiled and thought to herself- Ian looks like a whole person, nothing missing. She just could not stop smiling.


End file.
